Matrioska
by neomina
Summary: Un 14 de febrero... -Yaoi.


¿Quién puede escapar del omnipresente San Valentín? :P

Este día no me resulta especialmente inspirador; de hecho este año me ha pasado bastante inadvertido, pero todo el amor que se vive en el ambiente hizo que me acordase de este fic que escribí el año pasado con motivo de este mismo día.

**_Matrioska_**

-¿Te queda mucho todavía? –Milo cuestionó cansinamente a su compañero de armas. Llevaban ya un buen rato dentro de esa librería. Aioria rebuscaba entre las estanterías repletas de libros y él empezaba a estar soberanamente aburrido.

-No seas pesado, Milo –ni se molestó en mirarlo. Continuó con la mirada fija en la lista de títulos que debía encontrar-. Ayúdame –sugirió tendiéndole el papel-. O entretente mirando al dependiente pero deja de incordiar, ¿sí?

-¡¿Perdona? –la insinuación del de Leo le resultó totalmente fuera de lugar.

Aioria miró a su amigo. Estaba molesto. Su mirada furibunda lo dejaba claro y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que lo había irritado.

-Es guapo, ¿no? –comentó echando un vistazo al muchacho tras el mostrador. ¿No te gusta? –insistió.

-No, imbécil. No me gusta –negó cortante.

-¿Seguro? –persistió. La arruga que se había formado en la frente del escorpiano delataba el grado de su indignación.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro – masculló entre dientes-. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que gustarme?

-Bueno –Aioria se disponía a exponer su razonamiento-. A ti te gustan…

-No se te ocurra terminar esa frase –lo amenazó, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Pero… -la creciente ira de Milo era el mejor estímulo para continuar molestándolo-. Camus y tú… Vosotros… -los ojos turquesa del de Escorpio refulgían de cólera-. Y él es un hombre… ¿O es que acaso el francés oculta algo bajo su elegante armadura?

-¡Cállate! –exigió furibundo-. Estás pensando demasiado y eso al final podría dolerte –le advirtió.

-Vamos… -su tono era ahora conciliador-. No he dicho nada que no sea cierto –inclinó la cabeza buscando la aprobación de su compatriota-. Camus es…

-Camus es Camus –tajó-. Y punto. No me interesa nadie más.

-Entonces… -caviló-.¿Me quieres decir que si Camus no existiese tú…

-Si Camus no existiese… –se adelantó a la posible suposición del Caballero de Leo-. Quizás ahora estaría haciendo de recadero para alguna amazona –concluyó burlonamente.

-¡Oye! Yo no le hago los recados a …

-Ya, ya, ya… -lo interrumpió-. ¿Y qué llevamos haciendo toda la mañana? –cuestionó con ironía.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes un rato y me dejas terminar? –la conversación había girado hacia una dirección que no le interesaba tomar pero, de pronto, su mente dio con el modo de reconducir la charla hacia un rumbo que le iba mejor-. ¿No le comprarás nada al francés?

Milo entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz al tiempo que negaba. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar Aioria? Empezaba a estar más que harto del retintín de su voz y de su indiscreta curiosidad.

-¡Milo…! –exclamó con un marcado matiz de decepción-. Catorce de Febrero –la expresión del escorpiano no había cambiado un ápice y pensó que tendría que ser más explícito-. ¡San Valentín! –aclaró con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿No le regalarás nada a tu enamorado?

-¿Sabes Aioria? –Milo inició su réplica con calma-. Deberías buscarte una vida y dejar de meterte en la mía.

-¡Hey! Venga… -el de Leo llevó la palma de su mano al pecho, fingiendo acusar la herida que las palabras del escorpiano le habían causado-. Encima que me preocupo por ti –se defendió-. No quisiera que lo vuestro se estropease…

Milo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Lo que realmente le apetecía era arrugarle la nariz de un buen puñetazo pero eso significaría caer en la provocación y no. No le daría el gusto.

-¡Qué te den, gato! –le espetó, sin más-. ¡Ahí te quedas con tu preocupación! –no le dio opción de réplica. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta pensaba en lo que Aioria había dicho. ¿Debería regalarle algo? No. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Qué tendría que ver lo que ellos tenían con chocolates en forma de corazón y osos de peluche gigantes? Además… Seguro que Camus ni sabía qué día era… Pero él sí y ahora no podía ignorarlo. ¡Maldito Aioria!

Ojeó a su alrededor. Pensándolo bien… No podría estar en mejor sitio. Un libro sería algo que Camus realmente apreciaría pero… ¿Otro? Mientras se debatía entre pensamientos contradictorios sus pies lo guiaron hacia una pequeña estantería medio escondida en un rincón. Repasó los títulos que le quedaron a la altura de los ojos hasta detenerse en uno que le resultó familiar. Sí. Lo conocía. Era el mismo que el acuariano había leído y releído infinidad de veces, aquel con el que, infructuosamente, había intentando enseñarle palabras en francés, ese que había cargado de un lado para otro durante toda su infancia y que, accidentalmente, había terminado en el fondo de un pozo.

Milo sonrió recordando el momento. Aquella tarde sólo quería que Camus fuese a jugar con él pero el acuariano se negaba a moverse hasta terminar el capítulo y estaba ya harto de esperar. ¿Por qué ese empeño? Si ya debía sabérselo de memoria… Por su inquieta cabecita no pasó mejor idea que arrebatarle y libro y salir corriendo con él. Camus lo persiguió hasta que llegaron junto a un pozo cercano al campo de entrenamiento. Milo amenazaba con dejarlo caer mientras lo bamboleaba sobre la abertura de la oquedad. La cara de preocupación del francés le había parecido muy graciosa y rió a carcajadas hasta que, sin querer, el libro se le escurrió de los dedos perdiéndose en la oscuridad del hueco. La expresión de Camus en ese momento ya no le pareció cosa de risa. Se asomó al borde valorando sus opciones de recuperar el preciado objeto de su amigo pero allí no había más que negrura. El de Acuario había llegado a su lado y miraba también al interior del agujero. En todo ese tiempo no había dicho nada y a él empezaban a consumirlo los nervios. Se disculpó, prometió comprarle uno nuevo, se ofreció a bajar hasta el mismísimo infierno para traer de vuelta el libro… Pero, para su desesperación, Camus no reaccionaba. Continuaba con la mirada perdida en lo oscuro y los labios pegados. Estaba ya por empezar a zarandearlo cuando el francés se dio media vuelta y lo miró con sus ojos profundos. "Vámonos". Fue lo único que dijo antes de echar a andar y Milo, simplemente, lo siguió. No se atrevió a preguntar. Se sintió tan aliviado con la inesperada reacción del francés que prefirió no tentar la suerte y nunca supo, en realidad, cuánto le había dolido al acuariano la pérdida de su querido libro.

El griego deslizó el dedo por el lomo del ejemplar y tiró de él. Jamás habían vuelto a hablar aquello y ya era hora de aclararlo. San Valentín o no San Valentín le llevaría un regalo a Camus.

No sabía qué hora era cuando sus pies pisaron de nuevo el suelo del Santuario pero por las quejas de su estómago supuso que debía pasar un buen rato de mediodía. Ignoró el llamado del hambre al pasar por Escorpio; quería llegar junto a Camus cuanto antes. Le tardaba ver la cara que pondría cuando viese el libro porque, si bien era cierto que nunca, después de aquello, el tema había surgido entre ellos, estaba seguro de que el acuariano no había olvidado aquel incidente.

El silencio y la calma lo envolvieron en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la casa circular. Era como si todo allí se hubiese mimetizado con el carácter sereno de su guardián. Cada cosa parecía estar en perfecta armonía con la que se encontraba a su lado; incluso el aire y la luz que llegaban del exterior respetaban el equilibrio del ambiente, iluminando tenuemente cada rincón y refrescando el lugar con un soplo calmante. Nadie salió a su encuentro y en su apurado discurrir por el solitario corredor hasta las dependencias personales de Camus no encontró a persona alguna aunque sí le pareció escuchar voces procedentes de alguna de las estancias privadas del templo. No estarían solos…

La puerta del dormitorio de Camus estaba cerrada pero no se preocupó de llamar, simplemente giró el picaporte y se dispuso a entrar esperando ver al francés tumbado sobre la cama con un libro delante de la cara. Había ideado un simplísimo plan. Se lo quitaría y antes de que pudiese protestar le pondría ante los ojos ese otro que ya comenzaba a quemarle en las manos pero en cuanto terminó de abrir la puerta y pudo ver al completo el interior del cuarto supo que su propósito debería esperar a mejor ocasión. Camus no estaba allí.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho y resopló. ¿Dónde se habría metido? A esas horas… Sus tripas volvieron a quejarse y, de nuevo, decidió no prestarles atención. Ya estaba ahí; no iba a irse. Camus no podía tardar en llegar de donde fuera que estuviese. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre las pastas de libro mientras pensaba. Definitivamente se quedaría. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla del acuariano y se recostó sobre el lecho. Se desperezó ostensiblemente. Esa noche no había dormido demasiado y la espera era tediosa. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la almohada y la plegó sobre su cara. No hacía más que unas pocas horas que abandonara esa cama. El olor de Camus, su olor… El olor de los dos… Ese que ellos creaban cuando estaban juntos y se mezclaban sus sudores… Ese olor… El perfume que emana del sexo… Estaba ahí… Inhaló profundamente mientras a su mente acudían nítidas las imágenes de lo acontecido sobre ese colchón la noche anterior y pronto empezó a sentir que el calor intenso que se había encendido en su interior era un rival demasiado agresivo para la atmósfera siempre fresca de la undécima morada. Aflojó el agarre que mantenía la almohada sobre su rostro y, mientras esta caía pesadamente recuperando su posición original, Milo se lamió los labios. Se sentía acalorado, tenso, le sudaban las manos y respiraba entrecortadamente… Además… Sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle demasiado.

Fue consciente de su erección y acarició el bulto que se había formado bajo su ropa. Miró a la puerta. La había cerrado tras de sí al entrar… Necesitaba tocarse; deshacerse de toda la excitación que el torrente de recuerdos había despertado en su cuerpo. Jadeaba. El aire escapaba por su boca entreabierta en aceleradas exhalaciones mientras sus dedos temblorosos desabrochaban el cierre de su pantalón. Torpemente deslizó por sus piernas las prendas que lo cubrían lo justo para liberar su hombría despierta y su cuerpo se estremeció de placer sintiendo la frescura del aire acariciando su piel caliente.

Arqueó la espalda y arrastró hacia arriba su camiseta descubriendo en el camino los contorneados músculos de su torso. Susurró el nombre del francés, bajito, sólo para escucharse a sí mismo, y se acarició el pecho. Sus dedos se paseaban despacio, delineando la forma redondeada de sus pezones, pellizcándolos suavemente de cuando en cuando… Mordisqueó la tela de su ropaje acallando los suspiros que brotaban de sus labios, mientras, con lentitud, una de sus manos serpenteó hasta su sexo. Gimió en cuanto sus dedos lo rozaron y estuvo seguro de que si comenzaba a masturbarse terminaría en ese mismo momento así que sólo se lo acarició un poco; estirando la piel y devolviéndola a su sitio con una parsimonia que lo volvía loco. Por su mente pasaban escenas ya vividas… Necesitaba más… Una caricia más intensa, unas manos, unos labios… ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Su mano se movía cada vez más rápidamente y sus caderas presionaban sobre el colchón intentando alejarse, entre jadeos, de un placer que él mismo se provocaba. Abrió los ojos y sus llorosas pupilas le ofrecieron la visión del de Acuario parado bajo el dintel de la puerta. Sonreía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó con calma mientras arqueaba una ceja.

El griego no respondió. Sus labios entreabiertos copiaron la sonrisa del francés y con la misma mano con la que había estado tocándose lo invitó a acercarse. Su excitación creció de nuevo cuando el acuariano comenzó a moverse. La puerta se cerrara a su espalda y caminaba despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo. El azul oscuro de sus ojos no era ahora más que un fino anillo brillante alrededor de unas pupilas completamente dilatadas.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? –curioseó. Estaba realmente ansioso pero quería saber qué era lo que había retenido al francés lejos de esa habitación.

-¿Yo? –se sorprendió. Había gateado sobre la cama y ahora flanqueaba el cuerpo del griego con brazos y piernas-. Creo que tu día ha sido más… divertido –conjeturó.

-Bueno –la conversación se estaba alargando más de lo que había esperado-. Empezó bien, después se convirtió en un asco y…; puede que ahora mejore de nuevo –asintió aguardando la confirmación del galo.

-Puede… -concedió. Le acarició la cara y luego su mano resbaló lenta sobre la fina capa de sudor que recubría la piel de Milo.

El escorpiano sonrió y le dejó hacer. Camus sujetó su pene que, hasta ese momento, descansaba duro, apuntándole al ombligo y al sentir su mano tocándolo una corriente de placer lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Gimió durante unos instantes mientras el de Acuario lo acariciaba. Respiraba con dificultad y la saliva se le atragantaba en la garganta. Camus mantenía su miembro levantado mientras con la palma de su otra mano le acariciaba la punta con suaves movimientos rotatorios, presionando levemente. En seguida jadeó de nuevo. Fue un sonido gutural e intenso que le salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta cuando la lengua húmeda del francés recorrió la extensión de su sexo.

Camus había bajado la cabeza y sus labios besaron primero la punta, mojándolo con la lengua, ensalivándolo lenta y suavemente antes de introducírselo por completo y comenzar a succionar, alternando momentos de desenfreno con otros de desesperante calma que hacían al griego removerse inquieto sobre las sábanas. Dejó a su mano ocuparse de la orgullosa envergadura del escorpiano y pasó la lengua por la piel tersa y tibia de sus testículos. Con los ojos cerrados de nuevo Milo movía sus caderas y sus dedos se enterraban crispados en los cabellos oscuros de Camus, susurrando su nombre cada vez que su vacilante respiración se lo permitía. Sentía el clímax aproximarse con pasos rápidos y seguros y gemía con fuerza, anticipándose a la placentera sensación de alivio que llegó cuando la boca del galo volvió a engullir su falo succionando más rápido, más fuerte y más profundamente.

-Camus… Camus… Ya… -un gemido más fuerte que todos los anteriores se adelantó a sus palabras-. Lo siento… -suspiró. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el acuariano continuaba arrodillado entre sus piernas y se pasaba por la cara la manga de su camiseta.

Camus le sonrió mientras negaba y tras quitarse la maltrecha prenda se la lanzó a Milo que la atrapó al vuelo, justo antes de que cayese sobre su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro? – giró la cabeza para ver al francés que se había tumbado a su lado.

-Habrá que lavarla de todos modos –escuchó a Milo reír divertido y se lo quedó mirando mientras limpiaba sin mucho afán los restos de eyaculación que habían salpicado su cuerpo-. Y dime… -se le había ocurrido mientras lo miraba-. ¿Sueles hacer esto muy a menudo?

En ese momento Milo decidió dar por terminada su improvisada sesión de higiene personal.

-¿Hacer qué? –cuestionó ingenuamente al tiempo que lanzaba por encima de sus cabezas la prenda que el de Acuario le había ofrecido.

-Colarte en mi habitación para hacer lo que estabas haciendo justo antes de que yo llegase –era obvio. ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando? Y Milo lo sabía perfectamente. Su tono inocente lo había delatado.

-Por supuesto –sonrió-. De hecho –continuó mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa-. La gente empieza a murmurar –Camus lo miró extrañado y amplió su sonrisa antes de continuar con su explicación-. Creen que el Templo de Acuario está embrujado… -había conseguido desconcertar al galo y soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de seguir-. Por los gemidos que a veces se escuchan en la noche…

-¡Eres…! –empujó al escorpiano.

-¡Soy genial! –se anticipó al posible calificativo que Camus le adjudicaría al tiempo que se incorporaba para quedar sentado sobre el cuerpo del de Acuario.

-Y muy modesto –concedió, atrapando las manos de Milo que se entretenían ya con el cierre de su pantalón-. Pero no me has contestado –le recordó.

-Sí vengo –su tono era totalmente sincero ahora-. Aunque no para… Eso… -sonrió-. Al menos no siempre –admitió con un guiño.

-No tienes remedio –el aire se escapó de sus labios en forma de risa contenida entretanto su cabeza se movía de izquierda a derecha, negando.

-No –aceptó-. Pero me quieres.

-Estás muy seguro de eso, ¿no? –más que una pregunta era un pulso a la confianza que Milo había puesto en sus palabras.

-Absolutamente –susurró contra los labios del galo. Inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Camus pudo comprobar, contra su pecho, cómo el del acuariano perdía su acompasado subir y bajar-. ¿Estás bien? –sonrió de medio lado. Una de sus manos se había aventurado por debajo del pantalón del francés.

-Creo que no del todo –reconoció entre jadeos.

-Yo puedo arreglarlo –movió las caderas adelante y atrás, rozando su trasero contra el bulto que se adivinaba bajo la ropa de Camus-. Tendrás que darme unos minutos aún pero creo que sé cómo entretenerte mientras tanto…

Camus cerró los ojos y arqueó el cuello. Milo descendía por su cuerpo marcando con besos húmedos cada pedazo de piel hasta toparse con el cierre metálico del pantalón del galo. Terminó lo que Camus había evitado momentos antes. Desabrochó con presteza botón y cremallera, separándolos. Tiró despacio de la cinturilla de la ropa interior que tapaba la intimidad del acuariano. Bajo ella se perdía una tenue hilera de vello sedoso que sus dedos, ya acostumbrados a su tacto, recorrieron despacio, dibujando caricias de deseo.

Los párpados de Camus se despegaron de golpe en cuanto los labios de alcanzaron su sexo. El griego animaba la hombría francesa lamiendo su latente erección por encima de la tela que aún la cubría. Se apoyó sobre los codos y sus ojos se toparon con la azulada cabellera del octavo guardián. Se dejó caer otra vez sobre la almohada y entonces lo vio. Ese libro no estaba antes ahí. Él no lo había puesto en ese lugar y, además, estaba seguro de que no era suyo. No lo reconocía. Alargó el brazo y lo agarró pero los certeros toques del escorpiano en su entrepierna hicieron que se le escurriera de la mano.

Milo escuchó el golpe y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-El libro –Camus resopló-. Se ha caído.

El de Escorpio trepó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero y se inclinó a recogerlo. Ahora recordaba para qué había ido a ese lugar. Sonrió.

-El libro –repitió-. Lo compré para ti –le dijo poniéndoselo ante la cara-. ¿Te acuerdas? –preguntó asomándose por encima del borde superior del volumen que Camus ya sostenía.

-Pues claro –sus labios habían compuesto una tenue sonrisa pero sus ojos resplandecían-. Recuerdo que tiraste el mío a un pozo –entornó los ojos y su voz se endureció fingiendo una molestia que en realidad no sentía.

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡De eso nada! –Milo se defendió-. Aquello fue un accidente –explicó. Yo no pretendía tirarlo. Sólo quería que me hicieras caso.

-Eres demasiado impaciente –le reprochó con voz suave.

-Y tú demasiado terco –empató la contienda-. ¿Por qué tenías que terminar el dichoso capítulo? ¡Si ya debías sabértelo de memoria! –masculló entre dientes-. ¿Tanto te gustaba?

Camus negó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿No? –Milo se sorprendió-. ¿Entonces…? – el francés lo miraba divertido. Quizás debería ofenderse-. ¿Sabes? Lo pasé mal aquel día –confesó-. Creí que te enfadarías conmigo y que ya no volverías a dirigirme la palabra –palmeó uno de los muslos de Camus-. Nunca supe qué pensaste…

-La verdad es que ese libro no me gustaba mucho –confirmó-. Era demasiado complicado pero fue un regalo que me hizo mi maestro. Por el primer cumpleaños que pasé en Siberia y le tenía cariño por eso –sabía que eso era algo ya conocido por Milo y que el griego esperaba algo más-. Cuando vi que se caía en el pozo creí que lo habías hecho a propósito –admitió-. Sabía que odiabas ese libro –sonrió-. Pero también sabía que no harías algo así a posta así que me puse a contar hasta que se me pasó el enfado –confesó.

-Entonces sí te enfadaste –confirmó Milo.

-Sí –el acuariano asintió-. Pero por alguna razón no puedo estar enfadado contigo mucho tiempo–confesó acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Ves? –Milo sonrió orgulloso-. Me quieres –insistió-. Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás –puso los dedos sobre los labios de Camus para impedirle replicar-. Además, no hubiera pasado nada si no te hubieses empeñado en terminar el dichoso capítulo.

-No pue… -apartó la mano de Milo para poder hablar-. No puedo dejar un libro a mitad de un capítulo. Nunca he podido –se excusó. Pero… -quería saber cómo era que el de Escorpio decidiera regalarle el libro-. ¿Por qué lo has comprado?

-Esta mañana bajé al pueblo con el gato y… -todas esas explicaciones no eran importantes y, antes de seguir, preguntaría algo que sí le interesaba-. Dime Camus, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-Lunes –respondió dudoso. Sabía qué día era pero no entendía por qué Milo se lo había preguntado tan de repente y con una cara tan seria.

-Digo de fecha –le daría otra oportunidad aunque estaba seguro de que el acuariano no tenía idea de que se celebraba o dejaba de celebrar ese día.

-Catorce –respondió aún confuso.

Milo esperó unos segundos y sonrió. Lo sabía. Camus lo miraba de un modo extraño. No le cabía duda de que esperaba algún tipo de explicación a su repentino interés por la cronología de aquel día en concreto.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –se estaba perdiendo algo. Ese día debía tener algo especial y él no lograba dilucidar el qué y Milo no parecía dispuesto a explicárselo.

-No importa –dijo mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones del cabello de Camus que se esparcían sobre su pecho-. ¿Podemos seguir dónde lo habíamos dejado? –propuso con una seductora sonrisa.

Camus suspiró. Milo no había esperado respuesta y besuqueaba ya los contornos de su ombligo mientras con la palma de su mano masajeaba su sexo. Catorce de febrero, catorce de febrero… Esa fecha seguía en su cabeza aunque estaba cerca de perderse entre las placenteras sensaciones que empezaban a ocupar su cuerpo. Catorce de febrero… Ya. Lo sabía. Un pequeño momento de lucidez le había hecho comprender qué era lo que tenía de importante ese día.

-¡Espera Milo! –lo apartó y sin dar ninguna explicación se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto.

Milo parpadeó. Por unos momentos se había quedado mirando el hueco que Camus había dejado ante sus ojos. Se había ido… Y se suponía que el espontáneo y el imprevisible era él… Pues increíblemente Camus siempre conseguía sorprenderlo… Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la forma que el cuerpo del francés había dibujado sobre las sábanas y enseguida escuchó sus pasos de nuevo dentro del cuarto. Giró la cabeza y sonrió. Traía algo en una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba los pantalones para que no terminasen en el suelo.

-Hazme sitio –le pidió tumbándose a su lado.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –no había podido ver bien lo que el francés había ido a buscar, sobre todo porque no era en lo que más se había fijado cuando lo miraba.

-Eres tú –dijo colocando la figura sobre la almohada.

-¿Yo? –Milo rió-. Eso es una de esas muñecas rusas llenas de muñequitas –ahora que la tenía delante de sus ojos la había reconocido.

-Sí. Una _matrioska_* -dijo-. Pero esta no es una muñeca –especificó-. Es un muñeco. Míralo bien –la figura representaba a un muchacho. Uno con unos grandes y expresivos ojos color turquesa y un largo e irregular flequillo que caía sobre ellos-. En cuanto lo vi me recordó a ti –explicó-. Lo traje conmigo en mi anterior visita pero no encontré el momento para dártelo… Me sentía un poco ridículo regalándote un muñeco –confesó.

-Me gusta que seas ridículo –besó la mejilla de Camus que había comenzado ya a sacar el resto de los muñecos que se escondían en el interior del más grande.

Al cabo de unos momentos había una fila de nueve muñecos sobre la almohada. Camus los había colocado todos, ordenándolos del más grande al más pequeño que no sobrepasaba en tamaño a la uña de su dedo pulgar.

-Mira –dijo en cuanto hubo terminado-. Estos son todos los _Milos_ de de mi vida –sonrió y miró al escorpiano. No lo había hecho desde que comenzara a sacar los muñecos aunque durante todo ese tiempo había sentido su mirada pendiente de sus movimientos-. El Milo que conocí frente al templo del Patriarca –dijo tomando entre sus dedos la más pequeña de las figuras-. El Milo que me tiró de un árbol – sonrió y continuó con el siguiente muñequito-. El que me perdió en una cueva cuando…

-¡Hey! –el griego protestó-. Hay _Milos _más interesantes –aseguró. Avanzó por los muñecos y señaló uno que le pareció lo suficientemente grande-. El Milo que se quedó con tu primer beso –sonrió pícaramente-. El que te hizo un hombre… -rodó sobre el colchón entre risas, huyendo de la posible represalia del francés. Se detuvo al llegar a la esquina y lo miró para saber si estaba a salvo. El de Acuario le sonrió y le lanzó uno de los muñequitos-. Me gusta este Milo –dijo acariciando la figura que había atrapado-. Pero creí que las _matrioskas _eran todas mujeres –miró a Camus buscando una explicación.

-Sí –dijo-. Originalmente sí pero ahora son un_ souvenir_ muy típico y las hay de muchas formas. Incluso representando a personajes famosos –aseguró.

-Estos me gustan más –Milo volvió a colocarse boca abajo y recogió sus muñecos, guardándose el más pequeño en la mano-. Toma –dijo tendiéndoselo al acuariano-. Quiero que te lo quedes tú.

-¿Seguro? – cerró el puño reteniendo el muñeco que Milo había depositado en su palma-. Este es el Milo más importante –sonrió-. El que llegó y ya nunca se fue.

-Precisamente por eso –explicó-. Quiero estar siempre donde sea que tú estés.

Camus asintió y colocó la figurilla junto al libro mientras pensaba que ahora ya tendría dos cosas con las que cargar de un lado a otro. Milo lo abrazó por la espalda. El griego parecía no haberse olvidado de lo que habían dejado a medias un rato antes y sus labios se acoplaban ya a la forma de su cuello. Le acarició las manos que descendían lentas por su abdomen y se dejó llevar por las ganas de sentirlo. Milo mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja pero, de pronto, algo más que los susurros del escorpiano llegaron a su oído.

-¿Eso son tus tripas? –preguntó aguantando una carcajada.

-Sí –Milo apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Camus y asintió lastimeramente-. Hace rato que me muero de hambre –confesó frotándose el estómago.

Camus lo miró y sonrió. Aún no era demasiado tarde. Podían ir a comer y ya terminarían lo que tenían pendiente cuando no hubiera nada más que pudiera interrumpirlos.

-Vayamos a comer –decidió levantándose.

-¿Ahora? –a pesar del hambre no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas como estaban-. Tú.. Tú, ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

-Sí –afirmó. No te preocupes. Además, no podría concentrarme con ese ruido –se burló.

-¡Oye! Todo esto es culpa tuya –le recordó-. Si hubieras estado aquí cuando yo llegué nos hubiera dado tiempo a todo.

-¿Y haberme perdido el espectáculo? –bromeó.

Milo no respondió. Se quedó callado mirándolo fijamente y Camus temió la posible respuesta que fuera a salir de su boca.

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo por mí –la cara de Camus le dio a entender que no estaba muy por la labor-. Anda –pidió de nuevo-. Puedes bajar a Escorpio y esperarme allí y entonces yo… -el francés caminaba en dirección a la salida-. Camus –lo llamó bajándose de la cama-. ¿Qué trabajo te cuesta? –había salido ya por la puerta-. Camus… -no sabía si podría convencerlo pero por intentarlo no quedaría.

FIN

ACLARACIONES

-Matrioska: (ruso: Матрёшка /mʌˈtrʲoʂkə/). Las _matrioskas_ también conocidas como _mamushkas_, son muñecas de madera creadas en 1890 que en su interior albergan otras muñecas de menor tamaño.

El número de muñecas es variable y presentan elementos decorativos multicolores.

Las_ matrioskas_ nacieron como un juguete acompañado de una leyenda pero hoy en día se han convertido en el símbolo de Rusia y de su cultura. Como consecuencia de ello han aumentado su variedad, traspasando sus límites tradicionales. Se pueden encontrar _matrioskas _representando familias con mascotas incluidas; en algunos casos, la _matrioska_ mayor representa al presidente Putin, y luego a sus predecesores en el poder, Yeltsin, los líderes soviéticos, incluso llegando hasta los zares. También se pueden encontrar _matrioskas _diversos personajes populares.

La muñeca _matrioska _llegó a Rusia desde Japón a fines del siglo XIX. En una exhibición de arte japonés se expuso un set de muñecas que representaban a los siete dioses de la fortuna donde el dios Fukurokuju contenía en su interior a las otras deidades.

La _matrioska _comenzó a desarrollarse con su identidad rusa gracias a Savva Mamontov quien llevó la idea japonesa a su estudio de arte en el Estado de Abramtsevo, cerca de Moscú.

El hermano de Mamontov creó un taller de juguetes para niños en Sergiyev Posad donde Sergei Maliutin diseñó y pintó una réplica rusa de las muñecas japonesas.

De esta manera, se le atribuye a Maliutin la creación de la primera _matrioska_ en Rusia.

Por si a alguien le interesa esta es la leyenda de las _matrioskas_.

El cuento _"__Matrioska__"_ de autor anónimo de la literatura rusa relata el nacimiento de las muñecas de mano de Sergei Maliutin:

_En la vieja Rusia vivía Sergei un fabricante de muñecas. Un frío día de invierno, Sergei encontró un trozo de madera pesado, seco y muy viejo, y con él talló una muñeca a la que nombró Matrioska._

El fabricante decidió conservar a la muñeca con él y cada mañana la saludaba: "_Buenos días Matrioska_".

Un día la muñeca respondió al saludo de Sergei y a partir de allí todos los días ambos conversaban. Pero una mañana Matrioska se encontraba muy triste y le explicó a Sergei que le gustaría tener una hija.

El fabricante le explicó que debía extraer madera de su interior y que sería muy doloroso. Matrioska aceptó el sacrificio, Sergei quitó la madera y talló una muñeca similar pero más pequeña a la que nombró Trioska.

Ocurrió que también Trioska sintió la necesidad de ser madre. De modo que el viejo Sergei extrajo la madera de su interior y fabricó una muñeca aún más pequeña, a la que puso por nombre Oska.

Al cabo de un tiempo también Oska quería tener su propia hija, pero al abrirla Sergei se dio cuenta de que sólo quedaba un mínimo pedazo de madera. Sólo una muñeca más podría fabricarse.

Entonces Sergei tuvo una gran idea. Fabricó un pequeño muñeco con bigotes al que llamó Ka: "_Mira Ka, eres un hombre, recuerda que no puedes tener un hijo o una hija de dentro de ti_".

Luego, Sergei introdujo a Ka dentro de Oska, a Oska dentro de Trioska y a ella dentro de Matrioska.

Y esta es la historia de Segei y su muñeca Matrioska. Un día Matrioska desapareció y nunca la han vuelto a encontrar. Estará en alguna tienda de antigüedades o en la estantería de alguna vieja librería. Si la encuentran no duden nunca en darle el mayor cariño, porque ella no dudó en hacer el mayor de los sacrificios por alcanzar algo tan importante como la maternidad.


End file.
